Batman: Enter the Spoiler
by Nana Cloud
Summary: A new teenage crimefighter has appeared in Gothem. The police call her the Spoiler because she leaves clues for Batman and them to find. She's been targeting one of Gothem most popular villains, The Riddler. Who is she where did she come from? Check out.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a remake of the comic book version of the Spoiler, she's not mine but they never put her in the animated series so i'm trying to get her more popular. If you read this look erh up on Wikipedia as Spoiler or 4th Robin if you want thank you and enjoy_

Chapter 1: It begins

On night in Gothem City at dock 42 a thug runs out from an ally and down the dock. As he turns a corner a bola came around his arms and legs making him fall to the ground. As he turns around he expects to either see Batman, or another one of those jerks wearing capes, but when he turns around he gets something completely different. A young teenage girl with mid length blond hair wearing a mask like Robin's with black headband, a white cape with a hood and purple top and tights and half sleeves, skirt and boots were black, a white utility belt. "Who are you suppose to be?" he asked. She looks down at her suit and she looks at him with both hands up in the air

"Actually I haven't thought that far yet." She said. Then she walks over him and sat where his head was Indian style. "But I did think as far as what I was gonna ask you. Where can I find The Riddler?" she asks. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. She looks up at a lightpoll and smiles and looks back at him. She asks as she gets up and gets a yard of rope and ties it around his legs. "Since you like working for the Riddler you must like playing games huh?" she drags him over and grabs the other end of the rope. "Well I personally love playing games." Then she throws the end of the rope over the lightpoll and then grabs it when it fall over, she turns around and smiles innocently. "Why don't we play one right now?" She takes a big jump and tugs hard pulling him up, dangling him from the ground. Then she starts spinning him around and around like a Farris wheeler. He screams from the speed. "Cut it out you stupid kid!" he yells as he spins around and around.

"I'll stop when you tell me where The Riddler is." She keeps spinning him around. After 5 more minutes of endless spinning and he cracks. "Ok Ok Ok!" he screams. She then grabs his arm making him come to a complete halt. "Batman has super brainpower, Superman has super strength, and I have the power to annoy people to death. Or at least until they crack secret vital information." She comments. She walks over to the lightpoll and ties the rope on it and looks over at him and smiles. She walks over to him slowly both arms wrapped behind her back. She leans over and asks with a big smirk on her face "So where is the Riddler now?"

"He's at the main hideout in the redevelopment district." He said. "Which building?" she asks. "I can't, he'll kill me." He said. "Oh come on, do we really have to go threw this again?" She grabs his arm ready to spin him around again. "Like he's gonna get you while he's at Arkham." She said smiling. Just then what seems to be heard after that was a phone ringing. She smiles and takes a cell phone out of her utility belt. "Just a sec." she said as she turns around and presses a button. "Hello? Oh hi mom. Yeah I'm just finishing up and I'll be heading home soon. Yeah I just got to get some more info on something for a… _elective_ project. Yeah see you when I get home. What's for dinner? Stir-fry yummy. Ok bye." She turns around and smiles. "So anyway as you were saying?" she asks. "Look kid that all I can say. Do you really want to get The Riddler mad at me?" he asked nervously. "Don't worry he won't find out. Look I gotta wrap this up so can we finish this up so if you won't tell me…" She pulls out of a pair of headphones and places them on his head and turns up the volume up high and presses the play button. "Oh god, what is that?" he yells. "It's static recorded on a tape. You be surprised how fast it annoys people." She said as she sits down Indian style "Oh right I put up the volume out high so you can't hear me" she said placing both hands on her knees waiting for him to cave in. "Come on already! Stop this! Stop!" He screamed he screams. She taps her fingers on her right knee and rests her chin on her left hand. "Ok I'll talk! I'll talk! He's at the old Spirits night club!" he yells. She then pulls off the headphones and smiles. "Stupid kid huh?" she said the stood up.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the Batmobile, Batman and Robin make their usual rounds around the city. Robin yawns and places his feet on the dash board, crossing them and lends back. "It's a quiet evening isn't it? Why don't we crash in early tonight?" Robin said. "If you want to walk back home on your own then fine, crash in." Batman responded. Batman had a hunch something was gonna happen tonight and he always trusts is instincts.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The girl pulls out this unusual big hand gun and places something in it. "What are you going to do?" the man asked. "If your wondering this isn't for you." She loads what appears to be a large cloister in it. She then points it at the sky and fires. It flashes brightly in the night sky. "That should get the police's attention." She said then puts the gun away. "See you around." She started to walk away. "Wait a minute aren't you gonna let me go!" he asks. She turns around and smiles. "When did we make a deal?" she said Then she take off with him yelling and curing her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Batman presses his foot on the break, making the car come to a complete halt. Robin was almost thrown from his seat from the sudden stop. "What happen?" He asked. Batman points to the front of them where they can see something bright in the sky. "What's that?" Robin asked. "It's a signal flare." Batman said. He then backs up and takes a right at the corner they missed. "It looks like it's coming from the docks." He said as he presses on the gas. As they get closer to the docks something runs right in front of the car. They come to an complete halt, but what ever it was jumped on the car. Batman now got a good look; it's a young girl about Robin's age in a costume and mask. She's taking deep breaths and then looks at the car and puts her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know how to drive! Watch where you're going!" she yells and then kicks the front glass, then jumps off the car and runs off. When she's in an ally, she then stops and actually thinks about what happened. "Did I just hit the Batmobile?" she asked herself. She turns around slightly to see the front of the car, and then turns around fast. "Yes I did! I yelled at Batman! I actually yelled at Batman!" she panicked and ran. _'I can't get caught here! Not like this!' _she thought as she runs.

Batman drives slightly up and looks towards the girl. He waits until she is gone and drives off. "What's her story?" Robin asked. "We'll ask later." He said when he gets to the docks and sees a man tied up side down at a lightpoll. They jump out to see a guy hanging there up side down. "Oh no not you. Can't you see I'm having a bad night already?" he complained. Batman recognized him, he's one of the Riddler's henchmen. "Let me guess, that girl did this?" Robin said. Batman walks over and grabs the guy shirt and pulled him up. "Who did this?" he asked. "Some girl in a cape." the guy answered.

"Why?"

"She wants to find the Riddler. I don't know why she's been after him for weeks, finding out plans and ruining his operations and plans. She's is without a drought the most annoying thing that has ever came around since you!" the guy said. Batman just stared at him. "What did you tell her?"

"That's al I can say. You won't get a word out of me. Nothing is as annoying as the things that brat did to me. Do know how dizzy I am from her spinning me around and around or how big of a headache I have from her playing very loud static on a tape player?" he complained. Then Batman cracked his knuckles. The man got scared. "But of course she isn't as scary as you are though. I told her where the Riddler's hiding." He said.

"Where?"

"At the old Spirits night club in the redevelopment district! I swear that's all I told her!"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Why were you down here?" Batman asked. "Riddler sent me to lay a message for someone here but the guy never showed up. Just the kid." He said. Batman drops his shirt letting him dangle from the rope. He turns around and walked back to the Batmobile. As the man started to panic and yelling at him Robin walks up to Batman and asked. "What do you think?" he asked. "The Riddler is placing a trap for this new vigilante." Batman said. Robin looks a little confused and jumps in the Batmobile. "How'd you figure that?" he asked. "This girl has been intervening in plans and thefts of his for about 4 weeks for what I gathered and tonight The Riddler sends a guy to deliver a message and doesn't show up while this girl does." He explains. "So he annoyed with her now he trying to get rid of her. So do you think she's planning to go tonight?"

"Perhaps, Nighwing is in that part of town. I'll ask him to keep an eye on that place for me tonight."

"Why don't we go tonight?"

"Actually I can't I have a dinner meeting with a new client tonight."

Robin shrugged and leaned back and enjoyed the ride,


	2. Chapter 2

Next day at work at Wayne Enterprises Bruce was heading for his office when he sees his new secretary Crystal Brown just organ

_I don't know much about The Spoilers mom nor much about her life style so I'm kind of winging it now, I hope you like._

Chapter 2.

Next day at work at Wayne Enterprises Bruce was heading for his office as he reads the news, front of the news paper reads a new article, "New vigilante Gothem, The Spoiler." by of course Summer Gleeson. This is the name that Gleeson has given this new comer. According to her report "This new teenage crime fighter captures the villains then calls the police on a pay as you go cell phone so it can't be traced or she tips the police about certain heist and other crime related events that all involve one particular villain, Edward Nigma also known as the Riddler. So far all the police have come up about her is that she has nothing at all to do with Batman. The public, especially the concerned parents of Gothem are particular angry about this development. There have been angry reports about this for weeks. However The Spoiler has gotten very popular with young woman, such threw ages 9 and 14 and the numbers have been increasing by the sightings of the Spoiler."

That's when he sees his new secretary Crystal Brown just organizing some files. She was a very nice woman with brown hair pulled back in a bun and had her bangs a little too each side. Wearing her reading glasses she stacks them in a pile and wrote something down on her notepad. She looks over to the window where a teenage girl with mid back length blond hair about Tim's age presses her hands and forehead on the glass, wearing a purple jean jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis-shoes.

"Be careful dear. If you're not careful you could break the glass and fall threw." Crystal said half joking. "Hey mom, do you think of I fell Batman, Batgirl or even Nightwing would come and catch me?" the girl asked slightly turning around and looking at her mom. "I'm sure they all have very busy schedules dear. And wasn't Robin your favorite among Gothem Dark Knights darling." Crystal asked. "He was until he became Nightwing." She said then turns around, walks over to a chair and says, "Now he's my favorite, plus he's so cute mom have you ever seen the way he smiles, it's a cocky grin that makes you weak at the knees." she falls back on the chair and grabs a book and starts writing in it.

"Steph hun, how do you know that isn't ugly under that mask?" Crystal asked. "It's like Sleeping Beauty said mother, 'once upon a dream.'" Steph answered. Bruce cleared his throat, which got Crystal's attention pretty clearly. She stood up with her hands crossed and slightly tilted her head down. "Welcome back Mr. Wayne." She said as he walks up. "Thank you Crystal. Is this young lady your daughter?" he asked looking at the girl, as she sits with her legs dangling off the arm rest and back rest on the other arm rest as she looks at him with her book places on her lap. Crystal looks at her daughter disapproving of her sitting habits, then look over at Mr. Wayne and chuckles slightly. "Oh yes, Steph _dear_, stand up and introduce yourself properly!" Crystal nagged nicely but firmly.

Steph takes a small sigh, and then got up. "Stephanie Brown but friends call me Steph, nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." She said and slightly bowed. Bruce brings his hand out to shake hers, "Bruce Wayne. It's nice to finally meet you Miss Brown." Bruce said. Steph looks at his hand looking unsure then looking into Bruce's blue eyes, blushing slightly thinking that her mother's boss was a total babe. Bruce smiles, knowing that look very well. He takes her hand and shakes it slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked. He places his hand on her forehead. "Your temperature seems normal." He said. Steph then blinks coming back to reality. "Um sorry Mr. Wayne, What you say?" she asked. Crystal slightly chuckles. "Maybe you should sit back down." Bruce said as she helped her back to the seat. "I'm fine Mr. Wayne really." She said as Mr. Wayne helped her sit down and had a hand on her shoulder.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes sir, but thank." She said smiling. He smiled back at her then turns his attention back to her mother. "Your daughter is very lovely. She must get that from her mother." He said. Crystal blushed and chuckled slightly. "Thank you Mr. Wayne. However this is a work environment so let's keep the complements to a minimum alright." She said as she picks up a file and hands it over to Mr. Wayne. "Hey Mr. Wayne, my mom's been single for a little while. You should ask her out sometime." Steph said. "Stephanie! Please!" Crystal said now has crimson color on her face. "That's not a bad idea." Bruce responded looking at Steph, then turning his attention back at Crystal. "Let's say tomorrow night around 7?" Bruce asked. Crystal eyes were big and she had the biggest look of surprise on her face. "Oh um it's so sudden Mr. Wayne. I don't know what to say. Um of course I would love to."

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up at 7." Bruce said as he started to walk towards his office. Once the door was shut, Crystal takes a deep sigh and fell in her chair. "Your welcome." Steph said as she grabs her book and looks at her home. Then Crystal then cocks an eyebrow at Steph, but Steph just smiles back cutely.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Batman and Robin just land on a rooftop then walk over to the ledge starring down at old Spirits Night Club. "So this is it, I wonder why that girl is after the Riddler." Robin said then turning his attention to Batman. "The Riddler has made plenty of enemies and victims, and some of them have children." Batman explained as he grabs a pair of binoculars and scans the area. Then on the rooftop he sees something move, taking a better look it was her alright. "There." He points and hands the binoculars to Robin so he can take a look. Then Batman jumps from the rooftop.

Meanwhile The Spoiler walks over to the glass windows on the roof causally. As she get at least 5 feet from it she starts getting on her knees as she slightly crawls over to it she lightly peeks over seeing the Riddler and his gang talking. The Riddler looks real mad. She grabs a little of her left glove towards the wrist and pulls on it tightly tugging on it and pulls her hood off her head and checks an hearing piece in her ear. Then she places two fingers on the glass, and amazing enough she can hear them.

"It's like I'm working with a bunch of toddlers!" The Riddler yelled at his men. "I ask you to do for me one simple task. Find the girl that as been interfering with my plans and what do you bring me? Nothing! Absolutely Nothing! She can't just vanish into thin air!"

"But boss, there are a lot of girls that meets The Spoiler description." One of the guys said

"Yeah and Gothem is pretty huge, she could be anywhere?" another one said

"More excuses! I don't want excuses! I want the Spoiler stopped now!" The Riddler said. "Oh come on boss just one kid can't be this irritated for you." One of the guys tried to calm him down. "She is a nuisance but a little nuisance can become a big nuisance, like Batman. The Spoiler has been doing one thing that any of you boys can't do. Do you know what that is?" he asks with a smile. They look at them selves confused. "This is no riddle, it's a simple question. She can get into my head. The only other one who can do that is Batman. That means she knows me? But none of you have children do you?" he asked. They all shake their heads. "Well someone I must have known must have children and one of them hates me. All we have to do if out which ones have a young teenage daughter with this description." He said.

The Spoiler above was getting bored now, so she takes her two fingers off and pulls out a cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello, I need to speak to Commissioner Gordan. I found the Ridder. Yes in the redeveloped district at the old Spirits Night Club." She said, and then looking at her reflection on the glass, a dark figure was reaching out for her. She turns around and kicks the henchman in the crotch. He falls on the ground as she gets up and runs away from him. Then the guy grabs her cape, making her stay put. She pulls on her cape for a sec then starts to take it off, when she gets it off she tries to get it off but the guy gets her wrist. He stands up dangling her off the ground. "Well, well, well. Here is the little vixen that has been giving us trouble." He said looking down at the young teenager. The Spoiler glares at him. "The boss will be really happy to meet you at last." He said as he throws her over his shoulder. "Put me down you stupid overgrown size gorilla!" she said as she kicks and punched.

"Let her go" A strong voice can be heard above them. The man looks up to see Batman landing about 12 feet away from them. The guy places both hands on her waist as he puts her on the ground. He turns her around slightly wrapped one arm around her neck and takes a gun holding it to the girl's head. "Make one move and blow her brains out Batman!" The threats a he walks towards the roof's exit. The Spoiler has her hands on his arm trying to pull them off her. "Ok now this is good. Now we are heading out that door and you better not follow us." he said. She then stomped on his foot trying to get away. He screams in pain as he accidentally lets her go as he grabs his foot. By the time he realized what he's done she handcuffs his wrist and runs around him and handcuffs it to his other one.

"Not all that smart are they?" she asked looking over at Batman. He just looks at her with that scowl on his face that he's famous for. He walks over and grabs his tranquilizer and brings it to the man's arm. He was out in the matter of seconds. As Batman places him on the ground quietly the Spoiler steps a few feet back. "Ok, I'm going this way now." She said then turns around and tries to make a dash for it but Batman puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sit down." He quietly commands. "I'm sorry but I got job to do and I…"

"Sit down." He said it again but more firmly. A little scared she says, "Yes sir." and sits Indian style on the ground, her wrist locked around her ankles. "Who are you? Why are you after the Riddler?" he asked, crossing his arms looking down at her. "Um that's personal." She said. He just scowls at her. From behind Robin walks next to her, "You should realize that he won't take that for an answer." He said scarring her. "Do you like sneaking up on people like that?" She said a little surprised. "Yeah, that's have the fun of this job."

Batman walks towards the door. "Robin stay with her. I'll be back." He opens the door. "You want me to stay and keep an eye on her." Robin said a little upset. She leans up pecks his cheek then she wraps her arms around one of his and leans her head on his shoulder. "I can work with that." He said smiling. Batman walks out, and Robin looks away from her and gulps. She then lets go, wrapping her arms behind her back and walk around to see his face cutely. "So what's it like?" she asked. He looks at him confused. "What's what like?" he asked. "What's it like to work with Batman, the dark knight, the world's greatest detective! What's that like?" she asked so excitedly. He shakes his head and rubs as he turns away thinking. "Well it's…he's um…dark. And knightish?" he said shrugging. "And Batgirl, not to mention Nightwing" she said looking way daydreaming and stroking her hair. He clears his throat, making her come out of it.

"So um wanna watch the fight threw the skylight?" she asked. He looked there back at her and says, "Sure." And as they walk over he pulls out a chocolate bar. "Since we have no popcorn, want some?" he asked. She shrugged. "Sure. He lets you keep food in your utility belt?" she asked. "No, and if he asked you had this candy bar." He tells her as he breaks the chocolate bar in half and gives her a piece. She shrugs, "Ok." as she takes it. "So what's the reason you desisted to put on the cape and tights?" he asked. "I kinda have a personal agenda him. Why do you put on cape and tights?" she asks looking at his tights. "Um Twoface tried to have my father and me killed. After Batman fouled a plan to kill me and he found out my dad after he skipped town that he's dead and I put on the suit to get back at Pukeface." He said then she laughed, "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "You called Twoface Pukeface." She said and continuing to laugh. He smiles hand chuckled slightly.

Then she points down threw the skylight, "Ooh look what Batman did!" she points down below. Robin looks and squelches. Batman punches a guy right in the jaw then grabs one guys arm and threw him over his shoulder. Then another guy grabs him from behind, but Batman brake free and turns around an punches him in the jaw. They take a few bights of their candy bar and kept watching. After a few minutes the Spoiler gets up and walks over to where she dropped her cape. "Where are you going?" Robin asked. "I'm going after The Riddler now." She said as she puts the cape on and walks to the door. Robin got up and walked in front of her blocking her way. "What happened? You just let Batman take that job remember?" he asked. "Oh no I just pretended and waited a few minutes so I can sneak down and go after the Riddler myself. Come on we're both teenager Robin." She said then turns around. "You don't have to do that Batman can handle the Riddler." Robin said and grabs her arm. But she turns around and gives him a hard slap across the face. "It has nothing to do with he can handle him or not! It's the fact that he ruined my life and I'm gonna make sure he pays no matter what!" She said as she reaches over to into her utility belt.

He turns around holding his cheek where she hit him. Then she sprayed pepper-spray in his eyes. He yelled from the pay and covered his eyes. "I'm sorry but this is personal." She said as she ran down stairs. He tries to wipe the peppers-spray trying to see where she is. She runs down the stairs and sees two big guys running out of a door and look up at her. She jumps and grabs a strobe light (_kinda like a chandelier_) and kicks one of the guys in the chest making him fall back and knocking him out. As the other go to grab her Robin suddenly shows up and pounces on him from behind him, making fall straight on his face. Then he hits the back of his neck making him pass out. The Spoiler looks at him surprised. "Why did you come for me?" she asked. "Because if I had let you come down on your own Batman would have my head that's why." He said as he got off. "Besides your kinda cute." He said making her lightly turn around and blush.

Just then they hear Batman grunt and a large crash. They both run into the room the men ran out from to see Batman had fallen to the ground and The Riddler holding his cane like a baseball bat. They were gonna run to him but another henchmen grabs them. Batman wakes up on a platform above a tank of cockatiels with his utility belt in The Riddler's hands. One henchman holds Robin under his arm while two other henchmen strap the Spoiler down to an operation table as she tries to kick and punch but it proved no use at all. "Well this is a bonus; I capture Batman and my newest little nemesis." The Riddler said as they now are starting to strap Robin down. As they finish strapping Robin down they grab two things of cloths and wrap them around Robin and Spoilers mouths gagging them. "Now let's play a new game." The Riddler said as he walks over to the kids. "I especially hope you my dear will love this." He said kinda getting into my face. "I kinda had this all planned mostly for you." He said as he pats her on the head lightly.

She then starts yelling something but is muffled by her gag. "Sounds like she's exited." He said as he walks over to Robin. "Yeah she's a keeper isn't she bird boy." He said as he rubs the top of is head. Robin looks away discussed. "Yes well now that I have you all here, as I said before I want to play a little game with you. The game rules are quiet simple. The challenger has to answer all of the 10 questions I ask correctly. If you do then you all go free. If you can't get 5 then my newest little pets get fed, and you get the last 5 correctly then Robin will get a nastily shock to the system." He said as he turns to look as they latch some big device to Robin's table. "Fine Riddler, then just ask all your questions already." Batman said. Riddler turns to look at Batman then chuckles slightly. "You misunderstand Batman. Your not the one who will answer my questions. That would make the game all to easy now wouldn't it?" He pulls his cane up and spins it around, "The one who will be responsible for all of your fates will be," and point it at the Spoiler. "Her."

Spoiler looks at him all confused. "Now here's some other useful information my dear. If you can answer at least 3 questions I will unstrap you from the table, however if you don't no one will be released until the end of the game. You can refuse but if you do just know then I will have to kill all of you right now. So any more questions?" he asks. She tries to talk but was muffled once again by the gag. "Good." Riddler responded as he takes the gag off her. "So let's begin shall we."


	3. Chapter 3

At the police station Barbara was typing down something into a computer when her father runs out of his office and is putting

At the police station Barbara was typing down something into a computer when her father runs out of his office and is putting on his coat. "Bullock! Nigma is at the old Spirit Night club in the redevelopment district! I want swat teams down there on the double!" he said as he puts his coat on walks out the door. "Got it Commish! All right you heard him get moving!" Bullock yelled. Barbara watches as he sees a group of policemen walk past her. She looks around and grabs her purse slowly and runs out the back door. A few minutes out on the top of the ruff Batgirl pulls out the door and pulls out her line-gun and fly's off into the night.

"I wonder if Bruce and Tim know about this." She thought out loud to herself as she pulls out her radio from her belt. "Batman this is Batgirl do you read me? Batgirl to Batman do you copy?" she kept asking but no answer. "Batgirl to Robin do you copy? Robin do you copy?" she tried but no one answered on that frequency either. "I hope they're OK." She said as she raced to beat her father and the police to the Riddler's hideout.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Riddler walks a little bit away from The Spoiler slightly. "Ok Spoiler here is your first riddle. '_A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison."_ After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?' take your time." He said as he cock an eyebrow.

"Why can't Batman answer the questions again?" she asked. "Because we all know what Batman and Robin can do. Let's see what you can do." Riddler said as he smiles. Robin looks at his straps hopping to find a way to brake free of them, but they were good on tight. Batman just stood there calmly. _'Let's see how well she does.'_He thinks. The Spoiler had a little bit of a disturbed look on her face as she tries to think. "Not so good at riddles are you?" Riddler asks. The Spoiler glares at him. "Not so good at keep your mouth shut are you?" she responded. Then something she looked a little surprised then looked away thinking. "I have my answer. He said, "You'll sentence me to six years in prison." If it was true, then the judge would have to make it false by sentencing him to four years. If it was false, then he would have to give him six years, which would make it true. Rather than contradict his own word, the judge set the man free." She said.

The Riddler frowned. "Lucky guess, lets see if you can get Riddle two. '_Mom and Dad have four daughters, and each daughter has one brother. How many people are in the family?_'" He asked. Spoiler thought about it for a moment. "Um, let's see this one is hard. Ok the answer is Seven. The four daughters have only one brother, making five children, plus mom and dad." She said. The Riddler smiles. "My my, the girl does have a brain. Now remember if you get this next one wrong I won't untie you until after the game is over." He said. "Now the Riddle is, '_How did Mark legally marry three women in Michigan, without divorcing any of them, becoming legally separated, or any of them dying?_' this one is my personal favorite." He said.

"I don't get it? Why are you giving me some of these riddles? They have to be common ones don't they?" She asked. "Why oh come on even a child with still such a undeveloped mind can figure it out. I'll tell you what if you get at least 7 right I'll tell you. Now hurry up and answer my riddle." He said as he pulls up a chair and sits down. She thinks about it for a minute. Then she then laughs slightly, "Of course. He marries the three girls in Michigan because it's his job. He's a minister." She said. Riddler claps a couple of times. "All right you win the first round. Boys release her, a deal is a deal." He said then his henchmen began to untie the straps. "However she does need a little motivation to stay put." He said as one of the henchmen puts a gun to the back of her head and kept one hand on her shoulder.

"So here's how it works now. You have 7 more riddles to answer. If you can answer 3 right, Robin gets free but if you get any of those 3 wrong he dies." He said as one of the Henchmen puts both hands on the switch ready to electrocute him. "So let us begin round two shall we?" he said as he places his cane on the floor and leans on it. _'Here's Riddle 4 'Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turns over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, yet not a single man got wet! Why?'_" he asked. She gives him a surprised look then her hand comes up under her chin and scratches it as her other hand rest on her elbow.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Batgirl follows cars as she arrives on the seen. Her father brought about 4 swat teams with him. As they get out of the cars they began to surround the building. The commissioner pulls Bullock close and whispers. "I'm going to sneak in and I'll radio you for you to bring in the troops." He said as he pulls out his gun and runs towards the side of the building. Batgirl watches and pulls out her line-gun and swings over to to the building and lands on the sealing. Just as she does she notices someone running over to the skylight on the ruff so she runs and hides behind a pole for cover, she then pulls out a batarang and waits for the right moment to throw. That's when she notice who it is.

"Nightwing?" she said out loud getting his attention. He turns around quickly getting his attention. "Come to help out?" she asked. "I heard on my radio that The Riddler was here. I came to see what I can do to help. And it looks like I came in the nick of time." He said as he looked down the skylight. Batgirl looks too then looks around to see the exit. "We'll they aren't gonna rescue themselves so let go." She said as she runs towards the door. Nightwing followed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile unaware to the two hero's and the cops a red car drives near by and parks in an ally. Inside was a young lean African American man in about his mid twenties shaved head wearing a black shirt and a faded goldish gray jacket with black pants and shoes leaned on the steering wheel looking pretty worried at the old club. He looked at his watched and looked back at the old building. "She's later then she said she be, something's wrong I better go in. But first…" he said softly as he picks up the phone and started to dial on a cell phone. Meanwhile down in a small rundown house down town, Crystal Brown is waiting by a phone her arms legs crossed, looking at the clock that shows its 9:53 pm at night. She looks a little angry. "That girl is so grounded when she gets home…" she said but her train of thought was interrupted by phones rings and she answers it quickly. "Brown residents."

"Hey Mrs. Brown its Sam, I'm calling to let you know that Steph and I are gonna be running a little late. She met this boy at the mall, we all went out for pizza and they've been talking ever sense. You know teenagers. Don't worry thou I've been watching them every carefully and we'll be heading out soon." He said smiling. He can hear her sigh in relief. "Thank you Sam, for taking her to the mall and watching her I know you must have better things to do then playing den mother to a teenage girl." She said. "No problem Mrs. Brown, we'll be back soon. See yeah." He said then hanged up. Then he looks over at the building. "You better be ok kid, that's all I can say!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Riddler taps his finger as he awaits The Spoiler's answer. She repeats the Riddler's riddle softly as she tires to figure it out. Batman watches her as he's carefully studies this newcomer trying to figure her out. So far it's apparent he's not impressed with what he sees. He looks over at Robin trying to think of any way to escape, but he can only think of one. Robin looks over in Batman direction as he Batman points to some thing. Robin look around Batman and doesn't see any way he can get out his predicament unless he can jump about 12 feet in the air, but Batman's and Robin's utility belts catches his eyes. "Um… you said four men fell in but not a single man got wet?" she asked. "That right?" he confirms. "Then I think that the answer is that none of them are single they're all married." She said.

"You're very good." The Riddler responded. "My dad loved riddles so he kind of passed that onto me." She said. The Riddler walks up to her and smiles. "Now riddle 5 is _'A woman was horrified to find a fly in her tea. The waiter took her cup and went into the kitchen and returned with a fresh cup of tea. She shouted, "You brought me the same tea!" How did she know?' _he said and turns twirling his cane. "I'm sure one with such a brilliant mind can figure it out." He commented and turned around. Batman narrows his eyes, 'He's just toying with her, trying to see how smart she is. He wouldn't be using these common riddles if he were taking this seriously. She should know that he's not going to set us all free when this is over.

She then was about to say something but stopped herself then thought about the Riddle. She paused and then looked over at Robin and looked down at her feet and then said. "She tasted the sugar in her tea because they don't put tea in it before they serve." She answered. He smiled and claps. "Very good, now answer this one and Robin gets free but if not, you can say goodbye to him." He said then he walks over Robin, looks back at her and says, _'Black I am and much admired, men seek me until they're tired. When they find me, they break my head, and take from me my resting bed. What am I?' "he asks. _Robin struggles to get free. "Before I do can I at least ask you the question why are all of these common riddles, surely you can give me harder ones right?" she asked. "Oh don't worry they will get harder, but for now answer this riddle." He said. She takes a deep gulp and looks over at Robin. _'Black and admired, men seek it until they're tired. If we find we breaks its head and take from its resting place? What could that be, black but admired. Some metals are black and they're dug up. Hmm, hey wait a minute…'_she snapped her fingers. "Ok I defiantly know this one. The answer has got to be coal."

The Riddler claps four times, "Well done. To be honest I didn't think you wouldn't get this far actually. Even though these are very simple riddles for myself most people wouldn't get them and as quickly as you have. But I assure you the last 4 will be more." He said as two of his henchmen un strap Robin. Once they finished they grabs his arms and pushed him to stand next to Spoiler. "Now the rules have changed slightly and the lat three Riddles will be much harder then the last. For one now that Robin's free you can consult with him before giving your answer. But you have a 1 minute time limit to answer each question. Now I hope you're ready." He said with a sinister grin. Robin and Spoiler look at each other, Robin smiles and nods once. Spoiler looked a little unsure but she smiles back and nods once

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sorry People this was the best I can come up with for now, I hope you like that so far. I'll come up with the rest as soon as I can.


End file.
